The present disclosure relates generally to photoresponsive materials and photoelectronic apparatus including such photoresponsive materials, and more specifically to photodetectors including perovskite materials having a narrow band response.
Spectrally selective photodetection is useful in biomedical sensing, imaging, defense, and surveillance applications where only a small spectral range of light needs to be detected while other frequency ranges, usually background or environmental radiation, need to be suppressed. Narrow band photodetection is usually realized either by combining broad-band photodetectors with band-pass filters, using photoactive materials with narrow band absorption, or by intentionally enhancing absorption in a certain wavelength range by the plasmonic effect. The first form of detection system suffers from the high cost of filters as well as complicated optical system design and integration. Moreover, current commercial optical filters cannot meet the needs of many applications due to their inherent limitations. For example, interference optical filters are susceptible to side peaks, and are very sensitive to surface contamination or scratches. For the narrow band absorption materials, despite their successful application in short wavelength photodetectors using wide bandgap semiconductors as the active materials, such as visible-blind or solar-blind ultraviolet (UV) photodetectors, it remains challenging to realize narrow band visible or infrared (IR) detection. The plasmonic enhanced absorption also has limits in the operational spectral range and non-suppressed absorption in other non-plasmonic wavelength ranges. Therefore, it is desirable to provide intrinsically narrow band photodetection materials and devices with a settable or tunable response range.